Realization
by Miss Pavalova
Summary: Sometimes you fail to see that what you've been looking for had been right in front of you all along… Just a little story about realizing what's been there all this time.


Well... There's not much to say really. It's just a little one-shot that I wrote after wanting to write EdWin. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Realization<strong>

_Sometimes you fail to see that what you've been looking for had been right in front of you all along…_

There's always one point in one's life when they realize something they've failed to realize before. It could be about anything really; the fact that you missed an appointment or how you forgot to do that one piece of work; but mostly, people fail to realize things about love.

Love. That little trickster that makes you fall into it faster than you can say 'I Love You'. For those lonely singles out there, they find love an annoying little creature that only brings sadness to their lives. For others, they find it a wonderful, truly magical feeling to share with one other person they deem special enough for the word. For all, love is that one single thing that is unavoidable, whether you try to escape its clutches or not.

He was one of those people trying to escape love's tenacious hold. He was a person who didn't believe in the nonsense they had called 'love'. He'd seen it before with his own eyes how love can consume and break a person. Love was the reason why people were driven to the brink of insanity or why people would kill to protect another. He thought love was a stupid feeling, that only brought misery when came upon.

He failed to realize that he was in love with someone already. He failed to realize that the feelings that grew whenever he saw this person was not just a simple infatuation. He failed to see that love wasn't something that only brought misery to people. He failed to realize that love could bring him happiness. He failed to see that love was standing right in front of him all along, baking him a warm apple pie.

She was one of those people who believed in that little thing called love. She was one of those people who read romantic novels by the glow of lamp-light, wishing forlornly that what the heroine experiences could be her reality. She was one of those hopeless romantics. She thought love was an extraordinary feeling that brought joy to whoever it came upon.

She failed to realize that she was one of those… _highly dense _people that couldn't tell when love was near. She failed to realize those feelings that love brought to her weren't just from her cheesy novels, or her automail creations. She failed to realize that even if love could bring happiness, that it can drive people insane and crazy. She failed to realize that love was standing right in front of her, casually watching her take out a freshly baked pie from the oven.

These two failed to realize that love was in between, waiting for the perfect time to strike. They failed to realize that there was something that had been there all along; a spark. They failed to realize that it wasn't just little banters and jokes that they wanted. They failed to realize that love was standing right in front of them.

So why was it that when she placed her pie on the table, and looked up to meet a toned torso under a light button-up shirt, she felt a rush of heat surge to her cheeks? Why was it that when she saw the satisfied grin that butterflies fluttered in her stomach? Why was it that when she met those golden orbs, her breath was taken away?

Why did his jaw open slightly when he saw the small sway in her hips? Why did his heart beat faster when he saw those delectable lips of hers? Why was it, that when his eyes met her crystalline blue ones, he felt as if he had melted?

They hadn't realized it yet, but they were beginning to.

So time passed, until the day he was due to board the train and head off into the vast unknown and discover the wonders the world had to offer. During that time, the realization was growing larger, and it was soon time for it to hit the like toppling bricks.

The whistle echoing signaled how short the time they had left together was until he came back. She was nervous, but he was downright mortified when he heard that train's whistle. She stood up happily to get a better look of the train while he continued to watch her, anxious about what his next move was.

The train arrived and he could hear her nagging him about his automail leg, but all he was worried about was that time was slipping and he hadn't even gotten the chance to tell her…

Then she reminded him of appointments.

Appointments equal to promises.

And there was still one last thing he hadn't promised to her yet.

So he spun around before getting on board and she gave him a quizzical look which he found adorable. He could feel himself choking on his own words, afraid of blurting them out rapidly and confusing the hell out of her. He was afraid of rejection. He was afraid to admit his love.

Then he manned up and said it and her mouth opened in shock. She was silent for a moment before sighing in frustration. It was _definitely_ not like her cheesy romance novels. The thought of using the laws of _alchemy_ to promise her something was absurd, and he should've known it too. But, she couldn't blame him for trying, and she blurted out something she didn't mean to.

Then when she corrected her mistake, and he gave out a hearty laugh before pulling her into a hug, she realized it. He climbed aboard the train and she stood there, contemplating. She had accepted the fact years ago, but it was really then that it her with true feeling. She was in love.

So in the end, love was still that little trickster that made you fall into it faster than you can say 'I Love You'. It was still the feeling that could bring sadness to people's lives. It was still that magical, wondrous feeling that people share with one other; and in the end, love was still that one thing that was unavoidable, and even if you failed to realize it at first, you just had to look for it again to finally catch sight of it.


End file.
